


What really happened

by jowatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowatson/pseuds/jowatson
Summary: This is an imagination of what really happened in season 4 with MP theory. It's my first story so please don't judge. Hope you enjoy...  :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagination of what really happened in season 4 with MP theory. It's my first story so please don't judge. Hope you enjoy... :)

John and Sherlock started running towards their next adventure, full of adrenaline, excitement and the ever present wonder for what’s coming. It felt just like the old days…

Suddenly John Watson woke up. He opened his eye since he couldn’t feel the other one just yet. Puzzled he tried to look around but his vision was blurred. A dark figure stepped into his line of sight. Alarmed at first, he was hit with a wave of relief when he recognized his friend’s voice. He couldn’t make out what he was saying though. Right before he lost consciousness again, he could have sworn he heard a crushing pain in Sherlock’s voice and Mycroft’s somewhere in the background. 

The next time he woke up, his vision was clear, his left eye was still closed though. He tried to reach for it but his arm felt weak and numb. Turning his head to the side, he saw the moon through his room’s window. He was left staring at it when a thought struck him. ‘Where the bloody hell was he?!’ ‘What had happened?!’ He could only remember some bits from the dream he had before he woke up. What part of it was real? Was any of it even real?

More confused than ever he started looking around the room to get an idea of where he was, hopefully and evaluate his current situation from there. He started thinking like Sherlock. Due to the white walls, the machines and the IV in this arm, he came to the conclusion that he was in a hospital. ‘What for though?’ As he continued looking around and thinking what Sherlock would do now, he found the man sleeping while sitting in a chair drew close to his bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, the lines of tension that marked his face when he was awake, were now gone. While looking at the man he so much loved and admired for his excitement for life, looking so calm and at peace, he couldn’t help but give an affectionate smile.  
He stared at him for a few more seconds before Sherlock opened his eyes and rushed at his side.

“How are feeling?” he asked anxiously. 

“I am ok, just feeling a bit dizzy and weak” Sherlock just nodded. 

“Hey Sherlock can I ask you a question?” 

“Yes of course you can” 

“What happened? Why am I here? And why in God’s name can I not feel my left eye?”

Sherlock suddenly looked more nervous and for some reason guilty. “How much do you remember?” he finally asked.

“I don’t know”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t distinguish what is real and what’s not” he admitted feeling defeated. 

“It’s ok John. It’s completely normal to your situation” he said reassuringly while putting his hand to John’s arm. 

He tried to believe him, to calm down but he couldn’t help that bugging feeling inside him. Finally he decided to ask:  
“Sherlock I was shot wasn’t I?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. There had been complications. Hope you enjoy this one as well...

“Sherlock I was shot wasn’t I?” Sherlock removed his hand and looked John with an unreadable expression. “Sherlock please answer me” he said softly but determined to find answers. 

“Yes” replied Sherlock barely above a whisper while adverting his eyes to his arms, unable to look into John’s dark blue eyes. John inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm himself down.

“Where?” he finally asked. 

“Left eye”

“Ok. When and who?” asked John trying to get an idea of how the events unfolded. Sherlock suddenly –if possible- look way guiltier than before. He took a sharp intake of breath, kept his eyes to his arm and replied: 

“At your therapist’s house. She was found at a cabinet when they searched her house. Apparently the same woman that presented herself as Faith to me, was also going under the pretend of being your therapist.”

“She was also the girl I flirted with at the bus” John suddenly realized.

“How do you know?” said Sherlock looking into John’s eyes.

“She told me herself. I remember our whole exchange but I couldn’t decide if it was real or not.” 

Sherlock looked surprised at his words and moved his hand to John’s. “What else do you remember?” he asked softly.

John concentrated and tried to remember what happened. Suddenly everything fell into place in his mind and he looked alarmed. Sherlock confused at his sudden change, held his gaze with cautious eyes.

“Sherlock she said that she was working with Smith and that… and that… she is yours and Mycroft’s sister! Her name was Eurus which meant-“

“East Wind. I know. At least since a day ago”

“She told me that she left you a deduction in the note”

“Yes…”

“What was it?” he added nervously.

Sherlock answered a quiet: ”Miss me?”

John at that moment seemed to realize the connection between his dream and real life. ‘Why would he imagine Moriarty and Eurus working together?’ ‘Unless he didn’t. Unless someone fed him these information during his coma stage and somehow passed to his subconscious and took shape’

“Hey was anyone talking to me while I was unconscious?” he asked, puzzled as to where he found all those information.

“Um, I was. Trying to update you on the case. I read a study about coma patients being able to distinguish the voices of their close ones and healing faster. Why?” Sherlock added as an afterthought.

“No reason” replied John a little too quickly but thankfully Sherlock didn’t press on the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one will be longer

“I am sure you would want answers and I am happy to spare you the effort and just answer them myself.” John just nodded, thankful for his understanding. “Well, I told you about your injurie. I realized what the clue meant, called Mycroft and got there in a time. A little while after you were shot. We lost you at the surgery for about a minute before you managed to pull through. The condition of your eye is still unsure but Mycroft’s got men working on it”

“What about the baby and Mary?” Sherlock looked confused at this.

“John, of course you should remember. Rosie didn’t pull through the childbirth. Mary lost the baby” 

John felt devastated and only managed a: “What about Mary?”

“Well, Mary, I mean Rosamunde, turned out to have been working with an assassinating team but betrayed them. One of them, Ajay survived, hunt her down as a punishment, they fought and killed each other.” John was way calmer when hearing this.

“She run away, didn’t she? Betrayed us two times.”

“Yeah.” Sherlock answered voice soft.

“Are you ok? 

“Surprisingly yes”

“Good, that’s good” Sherlock coughed.

“I think that I have the basics of what happened but my head wrapped them in a more convenient way”

“It would seem so”

“What about Greg, Molly and Mrs.Hudson?”

“They are all fine. They came by to say hello but you were still asleep”

“Oh. Eurus and Moriarty?”

“Moriarty, as far as we are concerned is still dead. Eurus, is back at Sherrinford.” They continued talking about it, confirming to John what actually happened and what was a twisty shade of reality. Of course the dog was real and the explosion never happened. 

There was a question that John had that was nagging him at the point he gave up and decided to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Sherlock?”

“Yeah John?”

“Can I ask you a question? It’s a little personal”

“Yeah of course. Anything.” John took a deep breath.

“Do you love Molly Hooper? I mean in love with her. Romantically” he stammered. 

Sherlock blushed and looked confused but answered determined. “No of course not. Why would you think that?”

“No reason” John replied. ‘Wait, why am I relieved?’ he asked himself.

“Hey are you ok? You look kinda washed out.” Sherlock asked leaning closer.

“Yeah I kinda feel like it.” Sherlock just nodded.

“How long was I out?”

“For about a week.” Sherlock said calmly but then the next second it seemed as though he couldn’t pretend in control anymore and he looked devastated as he carefully hugged 

John and said with a shaky voice. “Don’t do this again. You were dead! You were dead! Is this how you felt when I… Oh God! I am so sorry John” he cried.

“Sh, Sherlock. It’s ok, it’s ok” said John while putting his arm around him. He couldn’t bare seeing Sherlock that way. So broken and sad.

“No it’s not” answered Sherlock. “It’s not okay”

“No, but it is what it is” he said with a tiny smile, quoting Sherlock. 

He continued holding him close to his body for a little while longer. He felt Sherlock calming down beside him but still they stayed like that. Protecting each other with their entwined arms. Sherlock sighed in John’s shirt and send goosebumps all over John’s body.

“Thank you John for always being there for me. You are everything to me and I wanted you to know that.” John felt his eyes tear up and he hugged him even tighter.

“Sherlock you saved me before and still keep saving me. You are the most perfect person for me. I am sorry. I thought you knew. I love you.”

“I would say the same thing for you. I also thought you knew” he said turning to look at those eyes he fell in love all those years back, that seemed to change color depending on the lighting with that one hint of brown. Just like Sherlock changeable but beautiful with flaws like everyone else. They were looking at him now clear and full of affection towards the doctor.

“I love you too” said Sherlock softly

They both locked their gazes firmly and slowly leaned forward until their lips found each other. It was so sweet yet passionate. A kiss that spoke their long held secrets for each other. They were separated and fell asleep together a faint smile on both their faces. They were finally where they were supposed to be. Right in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like me to continue this story please message me on instagram (jo_for_ever) or on twitter (@joannawatson101)


End file.
